Pen Pals or Wolves
by Parent12D
Summary: After Rolf gains some PTSD memories triggered from the wolf based gifts that Ed has gotten from his pen pal, Rolf is determined to put a stop to it and gain some answer, unaware that he is being played for a fool. Meanwhile Eddy gains some Korean cash from his moon rock scam which is worthless, but Andrew decides to do him a favor. How will this go! Read and find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I have here for you all another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now there are only a couple of notices to leave for this story:**

 **One of them is that this story is based off the episode 'No Speak Da Ed' with Andrew in the mix and Chaosky will be making a couple of appearances too.**

 **Because of this, this story will reveal that Rolf has something against wolves and that Ed's pen pal keeps giving him wolf based gifts that trigger a PTSD-styled flashback of some kind, and he plans on doing something about that.**

 **Another thing, the Korean cash that Eddy gets will be taken by Andrew to the foreign money exchange program where he'll…well you'll have to find out for yourselves.**

 **Lastly, I have no idea if this'll be more than one chapter. It probably will be, but don't be surprised if it is more than one chapter.**

 **Well enough with this rant now, let's start the story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was yet another glorious day in the town of Peach Creek. We are currently focused on the school of Peach Creek Jr. High where it was just about lunchtime for the students. Andrew in particular was sitting with the Kanker Sisters, specifically next to Marie, his crush that no one other than Chaosky knows about and it was kept a secret. The Kankers allowed Andrew to sit with them. The Kankers were about to dig in to eat, but their chairs were lifted up somehow, causing them to lose their grip of their lunches. Andrew was curious as to how that was happening when his own chair was lifted up.

"Uh, what the…?" Andrew checked underneath and saw that the culprit was none other than Ed who was wearing a strange jar on his head as he was looking for something underneath the table.

"Hey Ed," Andrew greeted and was wondering what he was doing. "Can I help you with something?"

Ed did not respond. Instead, he slid underneath the table and was collecting pieces of chewed up gum for something important. This got Andrew curious as he then decided to follow Ed to the other side of the table. At the end of the table was Double D, who was under a sign advertising moon rocks, dressed as an astronaut and painting the gum blue. Andrew was thinking about what this was about. It was then Ed broke the silence as he then shouted to his sock headed friend.

"SPACE CADET ED HAS RETURNED!"

Double D then took the delivery that Ed founded for him and started painting one of them blue.

"Clutching at the proverbial straw, wouldn't you say?" Double D questioned.

"Are those moon rocks that you're creating," Andrew stared in admiration. "That is so cool."

"Well in some groups I would assume," Double D commented when Eddy, also dressed as an astronaut approached him.

"Keep painting, Rembrant, and leave the moolah making to me." Eddy then bounced in a manner as if he was actually on the moon, to promote his latest scam as he then approached Kevin and Nazz at their table. He showed Kevin in particular the bag with moon rocks, or chewed up blue colored gum.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kev. Moon rocks," Eddy exclaimed bringing the bag to his face. "All the way from space!"

Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance, but just before he could make a retort, his chair was lifted up by Ed as this got Kevin aggravated.

"Hey, what the–put me down, ya–" Kevin didn't get to finish that, as Ed scrapped the chewed up gum from underneath with a book and then tossed Kevin's chair with Kevin on it aside as Ed then shouted once again.

"Space Cadet Ed returning to base, Double D!"

Once Ed ran back to Double D, Kevin was more than furious as he approached Eddy and sneered to his face.

"Get away from me, Space Dork, or I'll shove these moon rocks right up your–"

A bugle then cuts Kevin off as Andrew already knew what Kevin was about to say.

"Kevin was about to say 'ass'," Andrew commented.

It was then the Urban Rangers (Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny) came into the cafeteria which got the kids' attentions.

"Hail hail!" Rolf got their attention. "The Urban Rangers bring tidings from across the great masses of water!"

Andrew gained a huge grin while Eddy looked in annoyance as he then had a grumpy look on his face. Double D took his helmet off as did Eddy as the latter then decided to retort.

"What are they doing here?" Eddy retorted.

"Delivering mail from our pen pals, Eddy. Remember?" Double D reminded him. "Our assignment from International Studies. Why, I can hardly contain myself awaiting a reply from my new Norwegian friend Gerta."

Andrew instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Oh boy," Andrew bounced up and down. "I can't wait to hear a reply from my French pen pal Guillenne."

Rolf then approached the Eds and Andrew and gave them tidings from their pen pals.

"For you, buckethead Ed-boy," Rolf hands Eddy a letter. "And for yappity-yap Ed-boy." He hands Double D a letter too. "And, the nobody-home Ed-boy." He hands Ed a wooden crate. "And of course, for the hair that's as lucky as a pot of gold Andrew-boy." He hands Andrew a wrapped up package as Rolf then grabs both Jonny and Jimmy by his side.

"Rolf must deliver this correspondence to all if Rolf is to keep the Bootlicker of the Faculty badge." Rolf walks off with his two comrades by his side.

"This is going to be grand," Andrew was more than hyped to see what his French pen pal sent him.

"'Dear Mr. Eddward, your village sounds very good. I stretch my ears to learn more,'" Double D read his letter and was intrigued. "Isn't her command of the English language adorable?"

Eddy then read his letter and saw it came with a photo and showed it to Double D.

"Check out the head on this guy," Eddy then reads the letter to him. "''My name is Hyuck, and I am from Korea.' Is he screaming to get leeched or what!?"

"EEEE!" Andrew was squealing at what he got. "Guys, look what I got!"

Andrew held up what appeared to be a French beret, a hat.

"It's a French beret, the type of hat that they wear typically in France," Andrew exclaimed excitedly. "This is so awesome! I bet Chaosky is going to love this!"

 _And maybe I might get Marie interested in it as well._ Andrew thought to himself as Double D congratulated him.

"That's really nice Andrew," Double D complimented.

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded as he put the beret on his head.

It was then a wooden lid landed on Eddy and Double D, courtesy of Ed as he then took out what was in the crate.

"My friend sent me a lunchbox, guys!" Ed exclaimed as he took out the box from the crate. He ends up twisting the key a couple of times before it was activated like a music box. The box rattles and pops open, as a diorama of a wolf chasing a sheep appeared, as strange music was being played. Double D was pleased by Ed's gift as well.

"How quaint! An Old World music box," Double D complimented.

"Wow, I never thought they had these kinds of music boxes anymore," Andrew stated.

Eddy on the other hand, couldn't handle the music that was being played as he was forced to cover his ears.

"Your pen pal's trying to kill you, Ed. Turn it off!" Eddy told him.

Meanwhile nearby, Rolf was sorting mail with Jonny and Jimmy when he got a good listen of the music for himself. His eyes went wide and he started sweating, as if some event from long ago was triggered deep in his mind. He looked for the source and saw that it was coming from Ed's Old World music box.

Ed was dancing with Eddy to this strange music.

"I'm skipping to my Lou, Eddy. Giddyup!" Ed proclaimed.

Rolf decided to approach Ed and get to the bottom of this.

"Pardon Rolf, tomfoolEd-boy. Where did you acquire this music-making doohickey?" Rolf questioned, relatively calm for a second there when Ed revealed to him.

"Aw, my pen pal sent it to me, Rolf. Coolarooney, huh?" Ed told him.

Rolf decided to put an end to this madness before a part of his past ends up re-emerging to the present. As a result, he calmly closes up the music box and then picks it up. It was then he violently slams the box onto the ground, breaking it to a bazillion pieces which got the Eds and Andrew surprised by this outburst. Ed was shocked when Rolf approached him, sweating coming down his face as he then tells him.

"A dog has raised its hind leg on the age of nevermore," Rolf sneers before backing towards the cafeteria entrance/exit before giving Ed his warning. "Heed Rolf, do not get involved, ill-advised Ed-boy. Let your pomegranates shrivel in the cold of the dark sea!"

With that said, Rolf takes his exit from the cafeteria as his comrades, Jonny and Jimmy rush after him, carrying bags of mail on hand.

Silence occurred between the Eds and Andrew for a couple of seconds before Eddy breaks it by laughing his head off.

"Good one, Lumpy," Eddy elbows Ed. "Whatever you did to Rolf saved me the trouble of smashing that stupid Old World lunchbox of yours."

"Lucky for me I carry a spare, Eddy. Yum!" Ed pulls out a lunch bag that was dripping from his sock as a moldy sandwich fell from it and melted through the floor like molten lava. Andrew was still surprised by Rolf's reaction.

"Yikes, that's something I'd least expect from Rolf," Andrew comments. "Or maybe not..."

Double D was sweeping up the mess Rolf made from smashing the box and wasn't pleased with Rolf's actions.

"Goodness gracious, the nerve of Rolf! Violating Ed's cultural keepsake." Double D gave his opinion.

"Maybe he just has something against wolves," Andrew took a guess.

"Most likely," Double D had swept up the mess and was about to dump. "But still, I feel the strong need to report him to the office!"

Eddy slams into him with the photo on him, causing Double D to dump the mess onto the ground as Eddy then told him.

"Later! Right now we're gonna sell my chump some moon rocks," Eddy explained his plan. "We're gonna cash in on this pen pal thing if it kills ya!"

"I don't know about this…" Double D spoke.

"I already got something in mind," Andrew said. "What with my new beret and all that, you know."

Andrew smiled as the day for them continued…

* * *

Sometime much later in the day, we see Eddy and Ed heading for the mailbox in the main lobby as Eddy was about to put his plan into action. Andrew had already put his reply towards his French pen pal in the mailbox and was now standing to the side.

"All across the world there's pigeons ripe for the plucking!" Eddy exclaims as he took out the fake moon rocks and an envelope. "And we're holding the tweezers, boys."

He stuffs the envelope up with the fake moon rocks and uses Ed's tongue to seal up the envelope. Double D then approached them as he then said.

"Eddy, the aim of the project is to share cultural understanding, not extort it." Double D explains as Eddy attempts to stuff the envelope into the mailbox. "Observe, if you will."

While Eddy was stuffing the envelope into the mailbox, Double D pulls out a giant book he plans on sending to Gerta.

"I've prepared an in-depth essay for Gerta to help her comprehend our beloved Peach Creek way of life." Double D explained.

"That's interesting," Andrew said. "I already sent a journal of stuff that is located in the US for my French Pen Pal Guillenne; including romance, food, cultures, and other cool stuff."

Eddy had already got the envelope into the mailbox as he approaches Double D and didn't look amused by what Double D said.

"Snoresville!" Eddy shouts as he slams the book closed on Double D's face as he tosses him aside as he starts laughing as a result.

His laughing was cut short when Jimmy came to the scene, playing a bugle and got their attention.

"Me again!" Jimmy takes out a package wrapped up in a ball, as Eddy held his hands out, expecting it to be him. But really the package was meant for Ed.

"Somebody loves you, Ed! You big lug!" Jimmy exclaims as he then leaves after Ed gets his package. Eddy looked irked by this as Ed opens up the package, sticking his head into the package.

"More mail from my pen pal, guys," Ed shouts. "Back and forth, back and forth."

Ed then walks back and forth until it was revealed that the package contained a wolf pelt that Ed had in his hands.

"Look what I got! A wolf towel!" Ed told them as Double D approached him to correct him.

"That's a pelt, Ed," Double D corrected as Ed puts the pelt on his head. "You sure are fortunate to have a pen pal so willing to share their heritage with you."

"Yeah," Andrew agrees. "Your pen pal must have some fascination with wolves Ed."

Eddy wasn't amused as he then stomps over towards Ed.

"What makes you so special?" Eddy snorted in annoyance as he was now on Ed's chest.

"I eat cereal, Eddy." Ed proclaimed as he stood upward, with Eddy falling onto the floor as a result.

"So do I on most days," Andrew revealed. "Except on Sundays of course."

"That's good to know Andrew," Double D said, remembering that Andrew likes to have waffles on Sundays.

No one said anything else as Andrew continued to wear that beret on his head as the school day came to a close…

* * *

It was eventually three o'clock and it was now the end of the school day as the students wanted to get out of school now.

"Last one home's a rotten egg!" Marie in particular shouted.

"That sounds like funs," Andrew was in the same scene as well as Marie snickered at this.

"Catch ya later hot stud," Marie said with an amorous tone and noticed his beret. _That kid is so cute, especially with that beret he's wearing…_

"Talk to ya later Marie!" Andrew called out as a blush formed on his face. _I can't believe it. Marie actually looked like she saw my beret and liked it._

It was then Chaosky came to the scene.

"Hey Andrew, really love the beret," Chaosky complimented. "So you ready to go?"

"Sure am Chaosky," Andrew stated. "Just let me get my stuff from the locker."

Andrew went to his locker with Chaosky to get his stuff before he could depart.

Meanwhile, we see Rolf heading to his locker and Ed was right behind him, on all fours like a dog as he was acting like a wolf.

"Ribbit ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit?" Ed scratched his head like a dog as the kids left the school, aside from Rolf, Andrew and the Eds. It was then Ed began howling like a wolf.

"Hawoooo! How how howwwwoool!"

The moment Rolf heard that did he freeze in place, gaining a feared look on his face as he was now sweating and it was then a PTSD flashback then occurred.

Said flashback was taken in the Old Country with a much younger Rolf carrying a sheep in one hand and a shepherd's rod in his other hand. It was apparently night time and the flashback was colored in sepia. The young Rolf looked completely scared as he heard a wolf howling in the distance. Young Rolf carries the sheep to pasture, but the sheep baas. The young Rolf covers the sheep's mouth but was too late, as he hears the gnashing of teeth and the crackling of twigs. Rolf takes off running, in a panicked manner, as behind him footfalls came, coming closer with each step. The younger Rolf turned around and thought he was in the clear when he then tripped over a tree root, as he then drops the sheep. It was then a man wearing a wolf pelt mask, acting as a wolf went and picked up the sheep. The sheep rustler holds the sheep up and starts howling towards the moon, just like a real wolf. Rolf then felt his cultural instincts take over and he decided to take action.

"Not again!" The younger Rolf cries out as he tackles the wolf man, causing the mask to fall off as Rolf starts beating him with a shepherd's rod. "Mestick!"

In the real world, outside the flashback, Rolf was shown beating up Ed with the rod just like he did in the flashback to the wolf man.

"Shlorvin! Icelin!"

Rolf then stops hitting Ed with the rod, and then looks angrily at him for activating a PTSD flashback.

"Never again shall you torment Rolf's livestock!" Rolf snarls at him as he then storms out the school angrily and in a determined manner. "ROLF WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!"

It was then Ed fell to the floor as Eddy, Double D, Andrew and Chaosky witnessed the whole thing take place. Once Ed fell to the floor face first, Eddy burst into another fit of laughter as Double D approached Ed in a sympathetic manner.

"Dear Ed, are you all right?" Double D asked as Ed stands up in a sad manner.

"Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Ed cried looking all sad.

"I think that was a shepherd's rod Ed," Andrew told him as Double D gave Ed a hug.

"Oh, there there, Ed." Double D said in a comforting manner. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for Rolf's irrational behavior."

"So what'd you do this time, Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?" Eddy took a wild guess as to what Rolf's problem was.

"It's like I said before, he must have something against wolves." Andrew proclaimed.

"That's possible Andrew," Chaosky was thinking. "Judging by how Rolf reacted like that."

Before anyone else could say anything, Jonny came to the scene blaring the bugle horn into their ears, causing them to wince and flinch as a result.

"Ranger Plank's got a letter for Eddy!" Jonny exclaimed as Plank had an envelope on his gap on the top. Eddy noticed this and looked hyped.

"For me? It's from Korea!" Eddy was hyped about this as Jonny walked off with Plank on hand.

"Nice delivery, buddy!" Jonny gave his friend Plank a comment.

Eddy then went and opened up the envelope and held it upside down over his head. The moment he did that did a bunch of paper bills and metal coins fall on top of him. It was clear that Hyuck paid up and this was money from Korea. Eddy didn't seem to care for the moment he popped out from the pile did he gain an excited look on his face.

"I'M RICH! Stinkin filthy rich!" Eddy cried out in excitement as Andrew and Ed seemed excited by this as well. "The sucker coughed up! I'm uptown, baby! Jawbreakers, here I come! Woohoo! We're in the money! YEAH!"

The money was in a giant wallet as Ed carried the huge wallet of Korean cash in it with Eddy on top, as one of the paper bills fell out and Double D caught it as Andrew noticed something was wrong. The same was said for Double D as he examined it and he knew that Korean cash was worthless in the US.

"Oh, dear," Double D then tries calling out to Eddy. "This is foreign currency, Eddy! Virtually worthless in its present state!"

His plea fell on deaf ears as Double D made his way after them with Andrew following afterwards.

"I wonder how Eddy will react when he finds out the money isn't worth anything in the US." Andrew commented.

"I have no idea," Chaosky answered. "Well I guess I'll see you later then Andrew."

"Yeah, see ya in a bit Chaosky," Andrew said his farewell to Chaosky as he parted ways and went after the Eds, as Chaosky headed back for the cul-de-sac…

* * *

At the candy store entrance, we see Ed sniffing the base of a gumball machine like a dog as Double D was waiting patiently for the response as was Andrew. It was then angry gibberish was heard in the store as Eddy was then thrown out the candy store, unable to pay up. Eddy gets up and rushes back in.

"Aw, come on!" Eddy enters the store again. "It's gotta be worth something!"

Eddy was then sent flying out the store again, this time with the huge wallet of Korean cash on hand as the money scattered all over the place.

"You see? I told you it was worthless," Double D told him that he was right. "Just for once, can't you just listen to me?"

"Eddy, if you really want to make some use of that money, all you have to do is head to the Money Exchange program," Andrew pointed out. "There you can exchange the Korean cash with actual cash from the US."

Eddy had no clue as to what Andrew was talking about, so they talked amongst each other while Andrew picked up the scattered money on the floor.

While this was going on, a crowing chicken was shown as Ed heard it for himself and saw the chicken seconds later. It was apparently a trap but Ed couldn't tell. Ed then stupidly walks over to the chicken, hoping on interacting with it. He had his hands out as a result.

"Hug a chicken, hug a chicken, hug a chick–"

Ed was then cut off when a hand emerged from the bush and grabbed a hold of Ed as the bush scurried away from there, revealed that the chicken was bait for a trap to capture Ed. Ed was screaming as Double D and Eddy took notice of this as Andrew had the bag of Korean cash on his hand, having picked up every single piece of it.

"Hurry, Eddy!" Double D cried out in panic, chasing after it. "Someone's absconded with Ed!"

Eddy followed after him but Andrew had something else in mind and had something else to attend to at the moment.

"Hey guys, I have some business to attend to right now," Andrew told them. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

The two remaining Eds went with it as they followed the bush which went right into Rolf's backyard. Once they were gone, Andrew then approached the building that said 'Money Exchange Program' on the front as he had the Korean cash on hand. He entered the building and started speaking to someone off screen.

"Excuse me mister, do you happen to have a moment of your time?" Andrew asked as a response wasn't heard but Andrew heard it.

"Great! Listen, I'd like to ask a favor of you," Andrew then started explaining that he'd like to exchange the Korean cash over for American cash which was starting to take place…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP, THIS IS GOING TO BE A TWO PARTER STORY READERS! I DO HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR THOUGH!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME ANDREW GAINS AMERICAN CASH IN EXCHANGE FOR KOREAN CASH AS HE IS DOING EDDY A HUGE FAVOR, AND ROLF ENDS UP LEARNING THAT HE'S BEEN PLAYED FOR A FOOL BY SOMEONE FROM THE OLD COUNTRY! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR!**

 **OTHERWISE, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay readers, here is part 2 to this story now!**

 **Now this time, Andrew gains some American cash he exchanged for Korean cash doing Eddy a favor, and Rolf finds out that he has been made a fool by someone from Norway! How will this all turn out? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from last time, Eddy and Double D had found themselves stumbling down a long stairway after activating a trap door that they fell through. While that was happening, Andrew came to Rolf's backyard, with actual American money on hand that he exchanged for the Korean cash.

"Hey Eddy, I exchanged that Korean cash over for American money for you," Andrew called out. "Now you should be considered lucky!"

Andrew then noticed that Eddy and Double D were no where to be seen, as was Ed.

"Eddy? Double D," Andrew asked as he put the money in his pocket for now. "Where are you guys? And where is Ed?"

He got no response at all.

It was then he heard something going on underground. Taking out a hearing tuba, Andrew places it onto the ground and puts his ear near it to get a good listen as to what was all the commotion going on underground.

Eddy and Double D had finally landed at the very bottom and they were now in a dungeon that belonged to Rolf. They peeked over the hedge and saw that Ed was locked in a cage, wearing that wolf pelt still as Rolf was sitting on a chair placed at the top of a long stairway looking like the highest authority as a bunch of sheep were located in the scene. Rolf's shadow was only shown and none of his body parts, aside from his teeth were revealed. Rolf then felt the need to shout towards Ed.

"Quake and quiver like a jellyfish, doggie doo-doo Ed-boy!" Rolf shouted in a manner that most mere mortals would most likely shake and wet themselves at the sight of this. Andrew heard it and figured out what was under there.

"Whoa, I never knew Rolf had a dungeon," Andrew said to himself. "Since when did that come up?"

Andrew shrugged it off as he continued to listen into the commotion.

"For in the name of the great shepherd elders, Rolf will grill your strudel until you cry like a teensy-weensy baby!" Rolf declared as he gritted his teeth when Ed then started speaking.

"Slow down there, chief! Strudel gives me gas," Ed proclaimed, having no idea what Rolf was talking about. "How bout one large pepperoni, no mushrooms, double pickles?"

"Lemme go halfers with you on it, Lumpy!" Eddy cried out revealing himself to Rolf as Double D decided to slowly descend from the ladder and tried to reason with Rolf.

"Um, what I think Ed is trying to say is…" Double D started as he started to descend to the floor. "–whatever it is that's bothering you, why I'm sure we can work it out."

Unfortunately, Rolf would have none of that as he then spoke.

"SILENCE!" Rolf boomed as Double D flinched and fell to the floor as flames appeared from his throne as Rolf punctuated that. Double D landed on the floor as Eddy descended from the ladder shortly afterwards. Andrew had even flinched from up above from hearing that. It was then Rolf started pointing towards Ed in accusation.

"Rolf sees through this squashed peanut paste on white bread masquerade! Who knows? Rolf knows! The chinless Ed-boy is in league with Rolf's sworn enemy!" Rolf then tosses the wolf piece of the music box that was destroyed earlier towards Ed, hitting him square in the face before dropping to the ground. Double D then picked it up and started piecing everything together and had figured out what was going on with Rolf.

"Oh, dear," Double D started to conclude. "It appears Ed's pen pal's gifts have somehow provoked Rolf, and we reawakened a long-forgotten blood feud!"

Andrew had heard all that from the surface and spoke to himself.

"I should have known Rolf had something against wolves," Andrew proclaimed. "I wonder if it has something to do with his childhood back in the Old Country…"

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky arrived at the scene seeing Andrew in Rolf's backyard. "What are you up to?"

"Oh just listening in on the conversation that the Eds and Rolf as having in Rolf's dungeon," Andrew pointed out.

"Rolf has a dungeon," Chaosky questioned as Andrew nodded. "I never knew that."

"Neither did I," Andrew admitted. "This is my first time knowing."

Andrew then went back to listening through the horn and Chaosky joined him.

Down below, Eddy was now faking some sympathy for Rolf as he then started speaking in a mocking manner.

"Oh, boo-hoo. What's Wolfgang McHairyback gonna do, stick eels down our pants again?" Eddy mocked, having brought up the time where he had a fish duel with Rolf due to unintentionally insulting his culture.

Rolf was now beyond furious as he then slammed his rod onto the ground like a judge slamming a gable giving the final order. Rolf was now revealed outside the shadow as Eddy started laughing. Double D tried to get him to hush but Ed ended up joining in the laughter. Rolf slowly stomped down his throne and the stairs to finally take action.

"Oh boy, guess Rolf is really going to show them," Andrew said.

"It would appear that way Andrew," Chaosky said.

In the dungeon, Eddy was laughing on the ground, knees hitting constantly when Rolf extended that shepherd's rod into his mouth and grabbed him hostage. Eddy stopped laughing while Ed was still laughing, but Rolf then grabbed Ed by the cane as if he was pulling someone off stage as Ed didn't stop laughing at that, although his laughter started fading out. Fearing for his life, Double D expected the worse to occur as he was the only one not laughing.

 **"H-H-HAVE MERCY ROLF!"** Double D cried out for mercy, but to no avail as Rolf grabbed him by the shirt and brought the Eds into his shed to start an interrogation as Andrew and Chaosky took cover and decided to listen to the commotion take place in the shed afterwards…

* * *

It was now close to nighttime as Andrew and Chaosky eavesdropped on the interrogation which lasted through the entire night.

"Talk, Ed-boy!" Rolf barked towards Ed.

"Hi Rolf!" Ed shouted in a gleeful manner.

"Talk, I say!" Rolf commanded again as it was now dark out.

"Hi Rolf!" Ed shouted again.

"Talk, you son-of-a-gun…" Rolf was now starting to get tired by the sound of his voice.

"Hi Rolf!" This went on throughout the night and into the early morning.

"Please...talk?" Rolf was now exhausted as the morning sun started to rise. Inside, it was shown that Ed was being dipped in oatmeal by none other than Beatrice the cow.

"Hi Rolf!" Ed shouted once again, not sounding even remotely tired as he was still brimming with energy despite not sleeping at all throughout the night.

It was shown that Eddy and Double D were tied up to a pitch fork and a shovel respectively. Eddy was snoozing while Double D looked exhausted. We then see Rolf and he was slumping onto the ground, and not only looked tired judging by the eyes, but he also looked like he hasn't shaved his face in weeks. He then slammed the shepherd's rod onto the ground as he then tiredly proclaims.

"The Ed-boy's fortitude is to be admired."

"Hi Rolf," Ed once again proclaims as Andrew and Chaosky overheard all of this.

"Wow, that was some crazy interrogation," Andrew stated.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky agreed.

Rolf then stood up still looking grumpy, mainly due to lack of sleep as Double D then cried in a pleading manner.

"For heaven's sake, Rolf! This was all a great misunderstanding!" Double D tiredly exclaimed.

"Yeah," Eddy sneered in agreement. "How was we to know you were such a lily-livered gutless doormat!?"

Rolf turned to face them with an angry look on his face and was about to show them who's boss. Before he could do anything, the shed door opened and it was revealed to be Jonny who was playing the bugle once again, as Andrew and Chaosky went over to see the scene for themselves. Once Jonny was done playing the bugle, he sheepishly smiles as he then approached Double D.

"Paging Double D. Mail for ya." Jonny nervously speaks as he holds a letter for Double D.

"Thank you, Ranger Jonny." Double D thanks him while grabbing the letter.

"Don't mention it, Double D." Jonny says as Rolf then proceeds to throw him out. Once he was gone, Rolf turned his attention back to the Eds.

"What's in the letter," Andrew questioned.

"It must be a reply from my Norwegian pen pal Gerta." Double D explains as he proceeds on opening the letter.

Rolf no longer looked furious as he now had a look of confusion.

"Gerta? Norwegian? The goat milker?" Rolf questioned as he thought to himself.

Andrew wanted to question Rolf about that but it was then Double D found out what he was given.

"This is odd," Double D pulls out an old fashioned feather duster. "A feather duster? I'm sure I informed Gerta of Mother's allergy to feathers."

It then hit Rolf in the head as to what was going on and he realized that he was played for a fool. No longer outraged, he makes a grabbed for the feather duster and reveals to everyone.

"Ah ho! The Feather Duster of Tomfoolery," Rolf states as he then falls to the ground in excitement and laughs crazily. Double D shrugged his shoulders and went with it while Eddy was annoyed. Andrew was amused and Chaosky was curious himself.

"Hey, what's with you!?" Eddy questions him in an annoyed manner.

"Are you so simple, head-and-neck-as-one Ed-boy," Rolf then explains to them. "Gerta the Goatmilker is famous for her jovial jests! It was she that sent the wolf parcels to the doo-doo Ed-boy! She has made a merry Andrew of us all, yes?"

"Ahhh so it was all a trick," Andrew figured it out. "A setup I presume."

"It would appear that way Andrew," Chaosky also went with it.

"What?" Ed had no idea what was going on at all. Rolf snapped his fingers and Beatrice let him go into the green colored oatmeal when Rolf went and made a grab for him as he grabbed the pitchfork and shovel that Eddy and Double D were still tied to.

"Come! We must rebut while the turnips are still hard!" Rolf proclaims as he then rushes out carrying the Eds with him as Andrew and Chaosky followed, with Rolf planning on getting back at Gerta the Goatmilker for what had taken place…

* * *

We now see Rolf hauling a heavy suitcase towards a nearby mailbox as the sounds of a car backing up was heard in the background. Once he was close to the mailbox, Rolf then opens up the suitcase.

"Okey dokey, Ed-boys," Rolf starts as he puts a razor and shaving cream into the suitcase that the Eds were crammed up in. "Once you see Gerta, shave the hairs from her legs, yes? And Rolf will triumph with the last laugh!"

Double D then decided to try to get Rolf to change his mind about what he was planning on doing.

"Rolf, please, reconsid–"

Double D was cut off when Rolf slams the suitcase shut and puts a stamp on it, lifting it up and putting it into the mailbox, not being able to fit in there.

"Rolf, wait!" Eddy tries to cry out as Rolf walks off with Andrew and Chaosky. "I got some Korean cash! Take it! It's yours!"

"That reminds me Eddy," Andrew called out. "I've got a special surprise for you once you get back from Norway!"

"I can't fly to Norway! I have class in the morning!" Double D cried.

"It's already morning of the next day Double D," Chaosky pointed out loud enough so he could hear him.

"Um, guys? I have to go to the bathroom." Ed stated.

"NOOOOO!" Eddy and Double D shouted in despair as Andrew heard that with Chaosky.

"Ick, that is going to suck for them," Andrew cringed at the thought bubble he had.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky shivered with disgust.

"So Rolf, tell me a bit about Gerta the Goatmilker, and why she felt the need to make you out as a fool," Andrew spoke.

"And why did she use wolves anyway," Chaosky asked. "That's something I'd like to know too."

"Rolf will certainly explain it all to you over a drink of the finest beverage hailing from the Old Country," Rolf stated as they all headed for Rolf's place.

"I would love that Rolf," Andrew gleefully squealed.

"I think that's a good idea too Rolf," Chaosky commented.

"Very well," Rolf went with it. "Come with Rolf."

They all went to Rolf's place to hear Rolf talk about Gerta the Goatmilker, the stuff she is known for and why she felt the need to use wolves to fool him, which gained some serious sympathy from Andrew and Chaosky. This talk went on for several hours…

* * *

Okay, long story short, due to a miscalculation in transporting the suitcase the Eds were in all the way to Norway, the Eds couldn't be sent to the Old Country. Once Andrew found them, he gladly handed over the American money that he exchanged for that Korean cash to Eddy, who admitted that he did him a huge favor. Eddy was hyped about this as Andrew felt that he did another friend of his a huge favor. Andrew enjoyed the rest of the day with Chaosky, wearing that beret that he got from France, hoping that one day, he could start flirting with his secret crush Marie. Until that happens, Andrew could only think about that happening in his head as he had a great day with Chaosky. Eventually it was time for bed as Andrew turned in for the night, wondering if any other events or mishaps will occur that he'll have to overcome in one way or another. For now, the day was over and the screen started fading out in black, a sign that this was now the end of the story everyone...

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH I HAD ENJOYED MAKING IT! THAT WAS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

 **ANYWAY, I THINK I HAVE ANOTHER STORY THAT I MIGHT BE DOING, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT TO DEVELOP THAT ONE UNTIL NEXT WEEK AT SOME TIME! IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT IT IS GOING TO BE? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **OUTSIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE NO OTHER COMMENTS TO MAKE HERE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, ALL I CAN SAY IS GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
